Floccinaucinihilipilification
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Dalam kelabu dunianya, aku akan selalu berada di sisinya. Ia sangat berharga, sampai aku tidak indah jika mungkin aku akan mati karenanya. [Jaehyun x Taeyong] Shounen-Ai/Psychological!AU


**FLOCCINAUCINIHILIPILIFICATION**

 **.**

 **JAEYONG COUPLE**

 **SPIRITUAL-SUPERNATURAL-ANGST**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Frankfurt am Main, 1990**

 _ **Tak**_

 _ **Tak**_

 _ **Tak**_

Indraku refleks terbuka. Aku mengucek mataku pelan lalu mulai duduk. Kuulurkan tangan guna menyibak gorden. Mataku langsung disuguhkan oleh visualisasi lanskap pesona jingga. Kemudian aku tersadar. Kulirik jam dinding dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ternyata ini sudah menunjukkan pukul lima. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Kubuka pintu kamar dan langsung mencari sumber kegaduhan. Kususuri ruang setiap ruang namun belum kutemukan eksistensinya.

 _Di mana ia?_

 _ **Tak**_

 _ **Tak**_

 _ **Tak**_

 _Ah_. Sepertinya aku tahu dia ada di mana. Aku pun berjalan menuju lantai dua. Suara tersebut semakin jelas. Aku berjalan melewati lorong kedua arah kiri yang mana terdapat gudang yang terletak di sudut. Aku membuka pintu dan benar saja. Ia tengah menusuk-nusuk laci usang dengan sebilah tajamnya. Aku perlahan menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan tongkatku.

" _Vermetta Ircofellus_."

Sebilah tajamnya terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Ia bergeming. Aku memasukkan kembali tongkatku ke dalam jubah. Perlahan aku menghampirinya dan berjongkok di belakangnya. Kuulurkan tanganku guna menyentuh bahu kanannya.

"Kau belum makan siang."

Tak ada respons. Aku menghela napas pelan. Tak lama kemudian aku dapat mendengar ia berdecih.

"Biarkan saja biar aku mati."

Aku mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Kalimat itu lagi. Aku pun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Tolong...jangan mengatakan kalimat itu lagi." Ucapku dengan lembut. Ia masih dalam gemingnya. Tak merespons juga membalas dekapanku. Tak lama kemudian aku merasa tengkukku ditusuk. Refleks aku melepas dekapanku dan meringis sembari memegang tengkuk. Aku menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"K-kau dapatkan paku itu dari mana?!"

Ia malah semakin tertawa. Aku semakin meringis karena jujur, ini perih sekali. Apalagi pakunya berkarat. Tak lama kemudian telapakku dilumuri merah.

 _Sial_.

Aku pun mengambil tongkatku dan mengarahkannya ke area lukaku.

" _Afxount Harmelluo_."

Kumasukkan kembali tongkatku ke dalam jubah. Aku menatapnya kemudian bangkit. Kuulurkan tangan kananku.

"Ayo, makan."

Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia meraih uluran tanganku dan tiba-tiba mendekapku erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Ahren. Maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kubelai lembut punggungnya lalu berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Ia menggeleng keras dan dapat kurasakan dadaku basah. Ia pasti menangis. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan kecilnya.

"Ahren yang baik. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Ia semakin mendekapku erat. Seakan akulah pusat dunianya. Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Aku menghela napas pelan kemudian menjawab, "Aku memaafkanmu."

Ia melepas dekapan kami lalu menatapku dengan _lightcyan_ yang berbinar. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Suapi aku, ya!"

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Kuraih tangan kanannya lalu kugenggam erat.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Aku melihat refleksi diriku pada cermin kamar kita. Leherku dipenuhi goresan merah. Ini lebih perih daripada sebelumnya. Aku meringis pelan. Kulirik refleksi dirinya melalui cermin. Ia sudah tidur. Benar-benar indah jika ia memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sangat murni. Kupulas kurva tipis. Aku berjalan menuju almari dan membukanya. Kuraih tongkatku dan mengarahkannya pada leher.

" _Afxount Harmelluo_."

Sensasinya lumayan perih. Aku pun meletakkannya kembali ke dalam almari. Kulihat kembali refleksi diriku. Sudah bersih. Aku tersenyum. Aku pun berbalik dan melangkah menuju ranjang kami. Aku berbaring di sisi kanannya. Kuposisikan diriku agar menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan kananku terulur guna membelai lembut pipinya. Ia sangat cantik. Indah bak permata yang mana harus selalu kujaga. Aku lindungi. Baru beberapa belaian kemudian ia bergerak sedikit, refleks aku tarik tanganku. Ia pun membalikkan badan hingga memunggungiku. Kutarik selimut hingga melingkupi kami sampai sebatas dada. Kujentikkan tanganku lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku menjentikkan kembali tanganku lalu lampu tidur pun menyinari. Kurapatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya. Aku lingkarkan tanganku pada pinggang rampingnya. Aku mengecup kepala belakangnya beberapa kali kemudian tak sengaja teringat kejadian tadi sore.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Terkadang ia memang tidak beralasan. _Ah_ , bukannya terkadang, tapi selalu. Aku selalu menurutinya. Menyuapinya dengan sukacita yang kadang tak ia hargai. Ia memuntahkan makanan kesukaannya saat suapan pertama. Menatapku nyalang lalu melempar piringnya hingga semuanya berantakan. Kemudian mencekikku seakan akulah parasit dalam hidupnya.

" _Berengsek! Untuk apa kau memberikan makanan sampah kepadaku?!"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba mengenyahkan sekelebat kejadian tadi sore. Kukecup kembali kepalanya.

 _Aku percaya kau baik. Kau itu...baik._

"Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

Kusibak gorden dan indraku langsung dimanjakan oleh lanskap pesona biru. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Kuperhatikan wajah damainya saat tertidur. Tidak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan keindahan dirinya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku lalu kukecup lembut dahinya. Hampir sekitar tiga puluh detik dan ia pun membuat gerakan kecil. Aku belum berniat melepas kecupanku. Tak lama setelah itu, tubuhku didekap. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku. Aku balas mendekapnya. Selama sepuluh detik kami berpelukan lalu aku menjauhkan diri. Kubelai rambutnya lembut kemudian memulas kurva tipis.

"Waktunya mandi."

Ia balas tersenyum. Benar-benar cantik. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Aku bangkit dan mengulurkan tanganku. Ia meraihnya kemudian berdiri di sampingku. Aku menggenggamnya menuju kamar mandi.

Aku melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Beberapa kali ia menguap dan mengeluh masih mengantuk. Aku terkekeh menanggapi. Aku menaruh piyamanya pada keranjang. Lalu aku berjongkok dan melepas celananya. Lantas kutaruh celana serta celana dalamnya ke dalam keranjang. Aku pun mulai melucuti pakaianku sendiri. Dan sekarang sudah tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menyelimuti kami. Aku menuntunnya menuju wadah persegi panjang yang sudah terisi air setengahnya. Ia duduk di hadapanku. Memunggungi. Kuraih serabut lalu menuangkan sabun. Aku menggosok lembut punggungnya yang mulai dipenuhi busa.

"Ahren...sangat baik padaku. Aku pun harus begitu. Benar, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Segera kuraih pinggangnya lalu kurapatkan dadaku pada punggungnya. Aku menaruh dagu pada bahu kanannya dan mulai menyabuni bagian depan tubuhnya. Aku pun berbisik, "Hanya perlu bersikap apa adanya. Kau selalu baik padaku."

Ia tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku pun. Dapat kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Aku mulai menyabuni area bawahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Terkadang aku penasaran bagaimana rona air dan busa. Bahkan semua benda yang ada di kamar mandi ini."

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak. Penuturan yang selalu sama setiap pagi. _Ah_ , tidak. Setiap ia tenang, lebih tepatnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, menatapku dalam.

"Apa aku bisa melihatnya, Ahren?"

Aku tergeming. Ia menatapku dengan _lightcyan_ yang memancarkan kesedihan. Air wajahnya tak secerah sebelumnya. Sadar aku tak kunjung merespons, ia pun memutus kontak mata kami lalu terkekeh. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit.

"Ahren yang baik. Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Selamanya."

Kemudian ia kembali menoleh dan memulas kurva. "Kau dengar itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian kukecup beberapa kali bahunya.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju almari dan mengambil setelan pakaiannya. Aku berbalik dan kembali berdiri di sebelahnya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Kupakaikan celana dalamnya kemudian kupakaikan kemeja putih berlengan pendek. Setelah itu, aku memakaikan rompi bermotif garis-garis horizontal berwarna merah dan hitam tersebut lalu mengancingkannya. Kemudian kupakaikan celana hitam di atas lutut dan tak lupa memakaikan ikat pinggang berwarna cokelat gelap. Setelah itu, kupakaikan pita hitam lalu jas sebatas paha berwarna _maroon_. Kemudian aku berlutut dan meraih sepatunya yang terletak di kolong ranjang. Aku memakaikan kaus kaki putih sebatas betis kemudian memakaikan sepatu hitam yang terdapat lambang tengkorak pada masing-masing sisi kanannya. Setelah itu, aku beranjak lalu berjalan menuju meja rias.

Aku menyisir rambut merah mudanya hingga menutupi dahi kemudian memulaskan pelembap bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan selesai. Aku kembali menaruh sisir dan pelembap bibir tersebut di meja rias. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiriku. Ia berdiri di belakangku dan memerhatikan refleksi dirinya dengan saksama. Ia hanya tergeming. Aku menoleh dan mendapati air wajah sedihnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menunduk. Aku berbalik dan memegang bahunya. Kemudian terdengar suara kekehannya. Lalu ia tertawa sangat kencang. Lagi dan lagi. Bahunya bergetar akibat tertawa. Aku mencoba bersikap tenang. Tawanya berangsur mengecil sampai benar-benar berhenti. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin.

"Lepaskan tangan menjijikkanmu dari bahuku, tolol."

Aku pun melepaskannya. Aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sejak tadi. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Aku menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan _lightcyan_ nya kembali memancarkan keteduhan. Aku memulas kurva. Segera kudekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia pun membalas dekapanku. Tak lama setelah itu aku merasakan kaus bagian dadaku basah. _Ah_ , ia menangis lagi. Aku membelai rambutnya dengan penuh perasaan. Tak lama kemudian ia berkata lirih, "Ahren...silakan jelaskan padaku rona setelan pagi ini."

Mendengarnya, aku mengangguk pelan. Aku pun membisikkan kata 'tentu saja'.

 _Ia sangat rapuh. Aku bersumpah akan melindunginya sampai mati._

.

.

.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku atau tidak?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia masih menunduk dalam. Aku menghela napas pelan. Ia selalu seperti ini. Merasa bersalah tiap kali tahu kalau ia melukaiku. Tadi saat aku membuatkan bubur untuknya sarapan, ia menghampiriku dan tiba-tiba saja menepis tanganku dan memegang gagang panci tersebut lalu melemparkan bubur panas tersebut pada wajahku. Setelah itu ia menjambak kuat rambutku lalu menatapku nyalang sembari berkata, _'Selalu saja bubur. Kau itu tidak bisa memasak masakan lain selain bubur menjijikkan ini, hah?! Tidak berguna.'_ Lalu ia membanting semua kursi meja makan kemudian berlari menuju lantai atas.

Aku selalu tidak suka jika kembali mengingat perlakuan buruknya padaku, namun tetap saja aku akan terus mengingatnya. Kini ia tengah dalam keadaan menyesal. Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Aku berniat mengajaknya berkeliling taman bunga karena ini hari Minggu. Dua minggu yang lalu aku tidak bisa mengajaknya karena ia sedang dititipkan kepada Pastor Varick. Saat itu ia benar-benar menggila. Aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya ke kediaman Pastor Varick karena jika aku berkunjung, kemungkinan besar ia akan menghabisiku. Dahiku mengernyit tak suka mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Aku mengulurkan tangan guna memegang bahunya. Kubelai lembut bahu kanannya dengan ibu jari.

"Kereta kudanya sudah menunggu."

Ia mendongak lalu menatap lurus ke arahku. _Lightcyan_ nya menyiratkan kekosongan.

"Aku...ingin menaiki kereta kuda. Bersama Ahren, ayah, dan ibu."

Aku tergeming. Perlahan aku menarik tanganku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesak dan pikiranku kembali melayang mengingat insiden satu tahun silam. Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara kekehan yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi tawa. Lebih kencang dan sangat kencang. Kemudian suara tepukan tangan bertempo lambat tergema.

"Bodoh! Hahaha. Ayah dan ibu? _Ugh_. Khayalan yang mengagumkan. _Nah_ , Ahren Severin,"

Ia mendongakkan paksa kepalaku dan terpaksa aku membuka mata karena merasa leherku seperti dihinggapi benda dingin. Dan benar saja. Ia tengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil menodongkan sebilah tajam berkaratnya pada leher bagian tenggorokanku. Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Kau itu bak pangeran bertopeng. Kau bersikap baik padaku, namun aku masih mengingat jelas bahwa kaulah penyebab kematian ayah dan ibu."

Aku menatapnya tak suka. Kesimpulan gila macam apa yang ia buat? Namun aku masih tergeming. _Lightcyan_ nya memancarkan kemurkaan, kekecewaan, dan kerapuhan. Aku paham betul. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang.

 _ **Prang**_

Ia melempar pisaunya ke arah pintu kamar kemudian terperenyak. Aku mengembuskan napas berat lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia tengah menangis meraung di atas lututnya. Aku membelai kepalanya guna menenangkan.

"Keluarga Severin hanya tersisa aku dan kau. Aku—aku sangat...rindu ayah dan ibu."

Aku membawanya ke dalam dekapanku. Ia mendekapku erat dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Bulir-bulir beningnya senantiasi menerjuni jasku.

"Siapa yang patut disalahkan atas tewasnya mereka, Ahren?"

Aku tergeming. Hatiku meringis. Ketika ia sedang seperti ini, mau tak mau aku kembali mengingat tragedi kelam kala itu. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil terus membelai rambutnya. Aku mengeraskan rahangku berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Taeyong..."

Tangisannya pun terhenti. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Kemudian ia melepas dekapan kami lalu menatapku dingin.

"Kau panggil aku apa? Ulangi."

Aku tergeming seolah membeku. Betapa naifnya aku. _Lightcyan_ nya kembali memancarkan bara api.

"A-aku—"

 _ **Brak**_

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia sudah menendang keras dadaku hingga aku terbentur almari. Seketika punggung dan kepala belakangku diserang nyeri yang teramat. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba saja ia menendang wajahku dengan keras. Aku merasa pening seketika. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mencekikku kuat.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama hina itu! Mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama itu membuatku teringat akan kelakuan keji ayahmu kala itu. Ia selalu memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu. Bahkan ketika ibu dan ayah bertengkar, ia selalu membawa-bawa namaku dan tak pernah sekalipun membawa namamu! Aku muak! Aku selalu iri denganmu. Kau selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari mereka padahal kau bukan anak kandungnya! Seluruh warisan Severin bahkan diberikan kepadamu. Berengsek. Aku benci padamu! Kau bukan adikku! Kau itu hanya parasit karena kau merupakan anak haram dari ayahku."

Aku tergeming membeku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan. Aku tidak tahu ia sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya atau ia sedang kumat seperti biasa. Aku meneguk ludahku. Dapat kulihat air wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Apa ia...berkata jujur?

Tak lama kemudian ia mendudukiku dan mencekikku kuat-kuat. Aku terbatuk beberapa kali karenanya. Ia benar-benar sedang menggila saat ini.

"Mati saja kau, Jung Jaehyun! Kau bukan adikku! Kau tak sepantasnya lahir ke dunia ini! Kau juga telah membunuh mereka saat itu. Persetan dengan kau yang hanya mendapat dua bulan kurungan bui. Sialan! Mati kau!"

Aku semakin terbatuk karena cekikannya semakin kuat disertai dengan cakaran kukunya. Aku benar-benar merasa mau mati sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 _Silau_.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Indraku melihat sekeliling. _Oh_ , ini bukan kamarku. Aku berusaha duduk namun tidak sanggup karena tiba-tiba saja kepala bagian belakang serta punggungku terserang nyeri. Leherku juga lumayan perih. _Ah_ , tunggu. Sepertinya aku familier dengan tempat ini.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Pastor Varick yang tengah tersenyum hangat sembari membawa nampan tengah berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia meletakkan nampannya pada nakas dan duduk di kursi sebelahku. Ia menatapku hangat.

"Kau harus makan." Ucapnya. Aku mengernyit dan melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ternyata sudah hampir sehari aku pingsan. Aku pun menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka jika mendengarnya. Tapi aku dan rekan pastor yang lain terpaksa memborgolnya dan mengurungnya di ruang kosong. Len benar-benar menggila kemarin. Aku dan Psikiater Schaffer mengunjungi mansionmu guna mengecek keadaan Len. Aku mendengar teriakan Len dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Kami berlari menuju kamar kalian dan melihat kau tengah dicekik kuat-kuat dan sesaat setelah kami datang, Len dengan cepat mengambil tongkatmu dan membuat kami tak bisa berjalan. Ia kemudian mengambil pisau pada saku celananya, bersiap menancapkannya pada dadamu. Aku pun dengan sigap membacakan mantra sihir agar aku dapat kembali bergerak. Untungnya sempat, aku menahan tangan Len dan melempar pisaunya jauh-jauh. Aku menyihir Psikiater Schaffer agar kembali normal dan menahan Len yang masih membabi buta. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali kemarin. Dan sejak kemarin, ia selalu berteriak jika ia akan membunuhmu secepatnya."

Napasku tercekat mendengar penuturannya. Saat aku ingin berbicara, ia telah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Ahren, dengarkan aku. Kakakmu itu tidak waras. Ia dalam tahap di mana ia tak mengenal mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Kau harus terpisah dengannya. Nyawamu tidak akan aman jika kau memaksakan diri untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Aku ingin kau hidup. Len pun. Namun kalian tidak bisa bersama karena Len itu sakit. Seharusnya sejak tragedi tewasnya orang tua kalian, kalian tidak tinggal bersama. Ia hanya akan menyakitimu karena pikirannya mengatakan bahwa kaulah penyebab kematian mereka."

Aku tergeming. Ya, penuturannya memang benar. Namun mendengar pernyataan mutlak itu membuatku sakit. Hatiku terasa teriris. Aku tahu, kakakku tidak waras. Namun aku harus selalu melindunginya karena ia sangat berharga. Dan aku benar-benar mencintainya lebih dari apa pun. Aku tahu ia rapuh karena dunianya yang kelabu bertambah suram saat tahu ayah dan ibu telah tiada. Ditambah, ia menjadi _sakit_ setelahnya.

Pastor Varick mengembuskan napas berat. Ia membelai kepalaku lembut kemudian berkata, "Tolong jadi anak penurut. Untuk sementara, kau tinggallah sendiri di mansion. Len akan aku urus bersama Psikiater Schaffer sampai ia kembali tenang dan jiwanya membaik. Kau mengerti?"

Aku tergeming sejenak. Namun aku dapat melihat manik biru langit Pastor Varick memancarkan ketulusan. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Di satu sisi, aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya, namun di sisi lain, aku ingin ia menjadi lebih baik dahulu. Aku memejamkan mataku erat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

 _Taeyong...aku sungguh mencintaimu._

.

.

.

 _Ini bertambah gelap._

Aku mendecih kemudian tertawa. Tenggorokanku kering. Aku haus, sejujurnya. Aku tidak teriak lagi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya ada makanan dan minuman di luar ruangan busuk ini, namun aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Pastor dungu itu berkata, _'Ada makanan dan minuman untukmu. Jika kau lapar atau haus, kau bisa memanggilku atau Psikiater Schaffer untuk membukakan borgolmu.'_ Sungguh memuakkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini ruangan apa. Semuanya kosong. Hanya ada lantai, dinding, dan aku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku meneteskan bulir bening. Lagi dan lagi. Bahkan aku tidak tahu penyebab aku menangis. Dadaku terasa sesak.

Aku mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Aku tidak dicintai oleh siapa pun. Aku tidak sempurna. Sejak kecil, aku melihat dunia dengan pandangan yang sempit. Aku tak mengenal apa itu rona. Ibu pernah mengatakan bahwa warna mataku sangat indah. _Lightcyan_ , katanya. Ibu mengatakannya sambil menangis. Aku ingin mengatakan hal serupa namun yang aku lihat hanya kelabu. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah kelabu. Semua yang aku lihat adalah kelabu. Aku menyadari bahwa mataku hanya berfungsi satu—mata kiri—seminggu setelah percakapanku dengan ibu soal warna mataku. Saat itu aku berusia tujuh tahun.

Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Biasanya, aku akan menceritakan apa pun yang indraku tangkap kepada ibu. Melihat kebahagiaan orang lain, membuatku iri sekaligus _candala[1]_. Aku juga ingin saat menaiki kereta kuda bersama teman bangsawan sebayaku, melihat pemandangan kota ini dengan aneka ragam ronanya dengan pandangan yang luas. Aku tersenyum pahit mengingatnya. Sampai ketika hari itu, ayah pulang dengan menuntun bocah lelaki. Ayah bilang jika ia adalah adikku dan namanya adalah Ahren Severin. Ia satu marga denganku, itu berarti ia memang benar adikku.

Aku merasa kehadiran Ahren membawa dampak positif dalam hidupku. Kami selalu bersama. Ketika guruku datang, Ahren selalu menemaniku belajar meskipun ia tak mengerti apa-apa dan Ahren sama sekali tidak mengangguku. Saat itu aku berusia delapan tahun dan ia berusia enam tahun. Aku mengatakan pada Ahren bahwa aku tidak sesempurna pemikirannya. Sejak saat itu, Ahren menjadi sukarelawan memberitahu setiap rona yang aku lihat. Aku bersyukur karena ia mau melengkapi kekuranganku.

Saat aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, aku seringkali mendengar keributan dari kamar ayah dan ibu. Mereka selalu cekcok saat tengah malam yang mana selalu membuatku terbangun. Malam demi malam selalu seperti itu. Bahkan tak jarang aku mendengar suara bantingan barang. Namun pada pagi harinya, mereka bersikap seolah baik-baik saja. Aku dapat melihat kebohongan dari cara mereka berinteraksi di hadapanku dan Ahren.

Fakta mencengangkan yang baru kuketahui juga bahwa ternyata ayah gemar mabuk. Tak jarang aku melihatnya mengonsumsi berbotol-botol alkohol di ruang kerjanya. Hal yang lebih gila lagi adalah saat aku mengetahui bahwa ia selalu didampingi oleh wanita yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Ruang kerjanya selalu terbuka setengah maka dari itu aku mengetahuinya. Aku benar-benar murka ketika mengetahui hal keji tersebut. Aku bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya selingkuh. Ia benar-benar membuatku muak namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memendamnya. Ibu selalu menangis di kamarnya saat ayah sedang bermesraan dengan wanita-wanita murahannya. Risiko dari anak keluarga bangsawan Jerman, tidak boleh mencemari salah satu anggota keluarga tanpa bukti konkret. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, anak itu akan diasingkan ke sebuah pulau terpencil hingga ia mengakui kesalahannya. Aku meringis memikirkannya.

Puncaknya adalah seminggu setelah aku dan Ahren pulang berlibur dari Paris. Saat itu tengah malam lagi, mereka bertengkar hebat. Aku benar-benar muak karena lagi-lagi mereka membawa-bawa namaku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju lorong kamar mereka. Pintunya sedikit terbuka. Percakapan mereka saat itu benar-benar bukan percakapan yang ingin kudengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut** atau **tidak**?

 _*Candala[1] [KS] : rendah, merasa rendah diri._

Kuharap kalian suka dengan ceritanya~ **Terima kasih** karena telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom **review** ^^


End file.
